Fanboy
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Bakugou esn indiferente por muchas cosas, pero no puede pasar por alto a este chico fanatico suyo, con el que despierta una nueva sensación. Nunca pensó sentir algo parecido por alguien, menos por un fanático que es músico también / KiriBaku / One-Shot / Band AU


**.**

**Fanboy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katsuki no se consideraba del todo indiferente con varios temas, a pesar de que, en realidad, sí lo era. Le daba igual el clima o cuantas personas había en la fila del restaurante de comida rápida, se había acostumbrado.

Pero ahora mismo, no puede ser indiferente con el chico que le acaba de extender uno de los CDs de su banda para que lo autografíe, por varias razones de hecho.

Comenzando por su cabello, el peinado y el color, era una total ridiculez, y fijarse en eso le tomó 3 segundos. Y pues, en ese pequeñísimo lapso de tiempo, se dio cuenta de que el chico frente a él lo estaba devorando con la mirada descaradamente, quizá hasta de forma inconsciente. ¿Y debería sentirse incomodo por eso? Obvia y absolutamente, porque para niveles de fanáticos había muchos, aunque la mayoría disimula si admiran su cara más de la cuenta; sin embargo, Katsuki se fija un poco más en él y nota que, muy a su pesar, el chico era lindo, con todo y la cara de fan hipnotizado que tenía, pero como solo lo va a ver durante esos pequeños segundos y más nunca en lo que queda de su vida, deja que mire y haga lo que quiera.

—Nombre —aunque le suelta eso de repente, con su voz firme y gruesa, alarmando al chico.

—K-Kirishima, Kirishima Eijirou —responde el pelirrojo pareciendo realmente avergonzado. Tal vez en serio no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Katsuki solo arquea una ceja antes de firmar el CD, entregárselo y apurarlo para que la fila avance. Aunque no había nadie más, así que lo observa en todo el trayecto que pasa por la mesa para que sus compañeros de banda le firmen el disco. No le quita la mirada ni un segundo, y puede ver que el tal Kirishima se pone nervioso cada vez más, y es así hasta que Tokoyami, el último de la mesa, le firma el CD y ya se puede marchar. Ellos de hecho se tienen que ir de una vez, porque la multitud fuera del edificio se está haciendo más grande y deben irse antes de que los fanáticos se salgan de control. Cuando ve como el chico se aleja pareciera que va a tropezarse con sus propios pies.

Mientras se van, Jirou le da un codazo fuerte en un costado, que en realidad no le duele casi nada.

—Fuiste muy cruel con ese chico.

—Yo digo que fue amable, le habría escupido todo su veneno si el chico no era como, ¿su tipo de chico? —se aventura a decir Kaminari, el estúpido novio de Jirou.

—¿Qué te hace creer que sabes cuál es mi tipo de chico, Bakaminari?

—¡Ese insulto es nuevo!

Jirou rueda los ojos.

—Como sea, si sabes que le gustas a los fans, trátalos bien, no tienes que ser amable solo se menos tú —le dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Y será mejor que te portes bien el viernes por la noche.

—No quiero ser el estúpido jurado en esa estúpida audición, ya te lo había dicho.

—Aunque no es decisión nuestra, Bakugou-san —le dice Yaoyorozu con voz calmada—. La decisión ya fue tomada desde hace semanas.

—Solo está haciendo una pataleta, como siempre —suelta Tokoyami, todo sombrío e indiferente revisando su celular y mensajeándose con su novio.

Bakugou rueda los ojos esta vez.

—Será súper aburrido, ver a todos esos amateurs tratando de tocar —se queja, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras entran a un ascensor que los llevaría al estacionamiento del sótano—. Y no podré dar una opinión sincera porque seguro la prensa lo tomará negativamente, como siempre.

—Solo tienes que calificar con puntos y ya, a lo mejor ni te preguntan cosas —le dice Jirou—. Pero por si quieres hacerte una idea de lo que verás allá, mandaron una lista de nombres los grupos y cantantes a tu correo.

Katsuki chasquea la lengua como respuesta, pero esa misma noche cuando ya están en casa, revisa su teléfono recostado en el sofá, y descarga la lista que le adjuntaron por correo, llena de los nombres de las susodichas bandas y uno que otro enlace de YouTube o Instagram donde subieron sus canciones y pequeñas presentaciones. Pasa la lista con el dedo rápidamente, mirando los nombres totalmente ridículos que la gente le ha puesto a sus bandas, hasta que se detiene abruptamente cuando sus ojos captan algo que, en un primer pensamiento siente que leyó mal, pero al revisar cuidadosamente comprueba que no es así.

_Banda "Red Royalty"_

_Vocalista: Ashido Mina  
Bajista: Kendo Itsuka  
Baterista: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu  
Guitarrista y segunda voz: Kirishima Eijirou_

Parpadea un par de veces antes de levantarse del sillón y acercarse a la puerta de la habitación del par de tortolos que tiene como compañeros de piso.

—Oye, Jacky*, ¿el idiota de nuestro manager te dijo si mi nombre esta públicamente en la lista del jurado o eso es algo que se dirá al momento de iniciar el evento?

—Que yo sepa estás como "Invitado especial" en esa lista —le responde Jirou, frente al espejo de la habitación quitándose el maquillaje negro de los ojos—. ¿Por qué?

—Nada importante —dice Bakugou apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, mirando su celular, tentado a abrir el enlace del video de Instagram, pero se contiene.

Ahora, de repente, quiere que el viernes llegue de una vez.

Cuando la voz que resuena por los parlantes del auditorio anuncia su nombre dentro de la lista del jurado, Katsuki se imagina al chico pelirrojo entrando en pánico tras bambalinas, y quizá Jirou tenga razón y está siendo un poco demasiado cruel, y sabe que no está bien divertirse de ello, pero le es inevitable. El público presente en la audición, quienes han ido ahí a apoyar a sus amigos y solo ver el concurso, se alteran cuando escuchan el nombre de Katsuki y lo ven llegar y sentarse en la mesa justo frente al escenario.

Katsuki no era indiferente de lo que causaba en el público, para nada, pero a la larga no le importaba mucho (contradictorio, ¿no es así?). Sin embargo, no siempre puede ver esa inquietud y nervios por parte de sus fans en un primer plano ni siquiera cuando son multitudes grandes, porque la emoción se vuelve general y la verdadera emoción se pierde. Pero terminó fijándose en Kirishima no solo porque era un poco lindo, sino porque parecía un buen ejemplo de una de las reacciones únicas que provocaba en sus fans. Eso quería, ver una reacción en solitario, no algo por parte de enormes multitudes.

Aunque si esa era su idea principal, le está costando caro, porque pasa una aburrida hora en la que solo escucha a jóvenes cantantes y grupos descoordinados de música subir al escenario y tocar canciones escritas por ellos mismo que no le hacen sentir nada. Katsuki piensa que, puede que te guste la música, pero si no vas más allá de un simple gusto y no te esfuerzas de verdad, cualquier cosa que toques no va a estar realmente vivo. Katsuki basa sus gustos de música en eso, algo que le haga sentir algo, y para alguien como él, que otra persona le provoque un sentimiento como ese es difícil de lograr.

Se pregunta, qué clase de música harán Kirishima y sus amigos, cuando los ve subiendo al escenario y colocándose cada uno en sus respectivos lugares. Hay cuatro metros desde su mesa hasta el escenario, distancia suficiente en la cual sus miradas se cruzan, un milisegundo, después de eso Kirishima se endereza, apretando más de la cuenta la guitarra entre sus manos y revisa las cuerdas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Por primera vez en toda una hora Bakugou pone total atención en lo que está por escuchar.

Una chica de pelo rosado se para frente al micrófono y los presenta, aunque dice que ya saben quienes son, espera que después de esta noche los recuerden de verdad. A la gente le fascina, y un chico en el público logra gritar más alto que todos, soltando _que son los mejores_. Bakugou difiere, pero no los ha escuchado aún, así que se guarda sus opiniones para sí mismo. Cuando les indican que pueden comenzar, los cuatro miembros de la banda se quedan quietos y callados un momento, mirando hacia el frente. El público también guarda silencio, expectante.

Bakugou ha estado mirando la cara de Kirishima todo ese momento, así que puede presenciar el momento exacto donde la inseguridad y los nervios abandonan su cuerpo, como si se hubiera transformado de un momento a otro en una persona totalmente distinta. Entonces los ojos rojos de Kirishima brillan contra la luz de los reflectores al momento que levanta una mano y la baja contra las cuerdas, creando un acorde potente que es lo único que se escucha en todo el lugar, hasta que le sigue el sonido de la batería y la vocalista, Ashido, empieza a cantar.

En ese momento, Katsuki siente como si una ráfaga de aire le hubiera golpeado toda la cara. Sus ojos se agrandan de impresión y de repente se siente perdido en las melodías, los acordes y la canción que apenas empieza. Se siente perdido en la música de esos chicos. Acaba de descubrir algo sumamente nuevo y brillante y se siente fascinado. Es posible que, nunca se haya sentido de esa manera antes.

Se pierde entonces, también, en como Kirishima toca la guitarra como si se estuviera fundiendo con ella. Como si la música no saliera del instrumento o de los enormes parlantes, sino de él. Y eso a Bakugou le cierra la boca.

Ahora no solo lo mira porque quisiera molestarlo. Ahora lo mira de verdad. Y lo escucha. Realmente lo escucha.

La primera vez que alguien dijo que la banda que Bakugou y su mejor amiga habían formado por mera diversión tenía un brillante futuro por delante, sinceramente no pudo esconder su alegría, aunque no sonriera. Jirou dijo que sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su cara irradiaba emoción por cada poro, que se perdía en las fotografías que logró tomarle.

Y aunque ahora no se siente capaz de decirle lo mismo al grupo _Red Royalty_, de verdad espera que alguien lo haga.

De hecho, la jueza que ha estado junto a él, conocida como Midnight quien es una directora de pequeños proyectos independientes que llegó a patrocinar a la banda de Katsuki una vez, se los dice. Que son geniales y son talentosos y que la emocionaron mucho. El publico secunda con fuertes aplausos y ovaciones. Y con cada palabra que Midnight suelta, las sonrisas de los miembros de la banda se agrandan, y la de Kirishima brilla más que la nadie.

Katsuki no sabe lo que está revoloteando en su pecho ahora mismo, o puede que sí lo sepa, pero no va a admitírselo a si mismo. No de momento.

De lo que se siente capaz es escaparse del juzgado cuando todo termina un momento después, y escabullirse hasta llegar tras bambalinas, evadiendo a su personal de seguridad y esperando que, como lo conocen, lo dejen estar un rato más haciendo lo que quisiera.

Espera junto a unos armarios y parlantes apilados a que la gente se retire, no quiere ser descubierto por nadie y quedarse atrapado en ese oscuro lugar. Pero mientras sigue buscando un lugar donde pasar desapercibido, lo que encuentra es a la persona que principalmente estaba buscando.

Kirishima estaba frente a una mesa cuadrada, guardando su guitarra y cerrando la caja, recargando su cuerpo contra la mesa después de ajustar los seguros, apoyándose con las manos y suspirando largamente. Katsuki ladea la cabeza mientras lo observa, y entonces se acerca con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Ya puedes calmarte, supongo, después de esa actuación medianamente buena.

Pero cuando Kirishima se gira al escucharlo y lo ve parado ahí, su cara dice que está sintiendo de todo menos calma.

—¡Ah! ¡¿B-Bakugou?! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí atrás…?! Espera, ¿Medianamente buena?

Bakugou se encoge de hombros.

Le ha impuesta una prueba, innecesaria, pero Bakugou quiere seguir viendo como reacciona uno de sus fanáticos frente a él, ahora que están completamente solos. Quiere saber que tan fanático suyo es y puede considerarse si es que llega a ver más allá de sus palabras. Él lo sabe, como lo ven otros músicos del momento y otros fanáticos. Insolente, gruñón, talentoso, para nada amable, pero muy sincero. Aunque por culpa de sus compañeros (estúpido, estúpido Kaminari) se ha demostrado que Bakugou usa palabras duras siempre, pero cuando nos las usa y son términos _suavizados_, es porque Bakugou está dando cumplidos. A su manera, pero los da.

Así que, si Kirishima sabe eso, Bakugou podría considerarlo un buen fanático, que ve más allá de lo que le presentan. Y parece que lo sabe porque tras unos segundos de genuina confusión, su expresión se relaja y sus ojos se agrandan de sorpresa, brillando con una especie de alivio en ellos.

—Vaya, viniendo de ti significa mucho —le dice, arqueando una ceja, pero sonriendo al final, pero luego se altera de nuevo—. ¡Quiero decir, no porque seas mala persona sino porque…!

—Déjalo, yo entiendo —le corta Katsuki, encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo—. Pero es la verdad. Es decir, mis estándares y los de mi banda son superiores a los de cualquiera —le cuenta, con tono altanero fingido, porque los gustos de sus compañeros (estúpido Kaminari, de nuevo) son bastante comunes y nada exigentes—, pero tu banda me ha impresionado.

—Eso significa bastante —le dice Kirishima, apretándose el brazo—. Es decir, te admiro un montón.

Bakugou no puede admitir que le alegra oír eso, así que cambia de tema, metiéndose con la estabilidad emocional del chico nuevamente porque no tiene piedad alguna.

—Sí… ¿y devoras así con la mirada a todos tus ídolos o soy un caso especial?

La cara nerviosa y alterada que pone Kirishima de alguna manera le hace gracia, y eso sumado a sus mejillas que toman el mismo color de su ridiculo cabello, hace que le encante más. _Oh_, él _no_ acaba de pensar en eso. De hecho, sí, lo acaba de hacer, pero no va a admitirlo. Deja de lado sus propios sentimientos encontrados y se concentra entonces en cómo Kirishima empieza a balbucear.

—¡N-No fue mi intención, no puedo evitarlo! —se excusa Kirishima, como si eso sirviera de algo—. ¡Digo, tú eres super gua…! —parece que tiene que morderse la lengua para detenerse—. ¡Ah, lo siento!

Bakugou se aprieta los labios para no reír, respirando suavemente por la nariz para que no se note que está divirtiéndose mucho.

—Mira, no eres el primer fanático que me dice estas cosas —le dice, para tranquilizarlos a los dos—, y muchos disimulan y otros no lo hacen, o son peores que tú y hasta son más directos y da algo de repelús —agrega con sinceridad, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero tú… eres el primer fan que me interesa, sobre todo por lo que acabo de ver.

Kirishima parpadea, atónito, como si lo que acaba de decir Bakugou fuera algo como la cura para el cáncer o alguna cosa así.

—Eso es bueno… me alegra oír eso, de verdad.

Le muestra una pequeña sonrisa, con mejillas rosadas y dientes puntiagudos que se logran ver entre sus labios.

Bakugou se pregunta si de esos labios también pueden salir canciones fantásticas como consigue hacerlo con las manos.

—Hmm, tal vez los recomiende —le dice, para concentrarse a sí mismo—, quien sabe, si no ganan esto. Aunque eso parece poco probable.

—¿Tú crees eso? —pregunta Kirishima, esperanzado, mientras Bakugou retrocede unos pasos.

—No debería creer nada porque eso es favoritismo, pero quien sabe —se da vuelta y empieza a alejarse, levantando la mano sin agitarla en señal de despedida—. Si ganan, te veré de nuevo.

—También espero verte de nuevo, Bakugou.

No lo está mirando mientras se aleja, pero presiente que Kirishima está sonriendo mucho. Cuando se va pasa junto a los compañeros de banda de Kirishima que no tienen ni tiempo de decir algo debido a la impresión. Por el rabillo del ojo ve cómo corren hasta donde está Kirishima, posiblemente a preguntarle si hablaron.

Son un buen grupo, piensa, ruidoso, pero buen grupo al final. Le recuerdan a sus propios compañeros y eso lo hace sentir más completo, con una resolución que no pensó encontrar antes de escuchar su audición.

Cuando llega a su auto vigilado por un par de agentes de seguridad, sin darse cuenta, ha terminado pensando en Kirishima, tocando sobre el escenario. Solo en él.

Nunca pensó sentir algo parecido por alguien, menos por un fanático que es músico también. Y mucho menos con un futuro tan prometedor como el que le espera. Quizás, solo quizás, empiece a seguir su trabajo de ahora en adelante, y también revise sus trabajos anteriores. Quiere escucharlos de nuevo.

Es curioso. Se pregunta cuál será la cara de Kirishima si en un futuro, algún día, le dice que se volvió su fan también.

.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Tenía esta cosa empolvándose desde agosto, ¿lo pueden creer? No había encontrado momento de sacarlo de mis borradores y terminarlo hasta hoy que estuve libre después de clases. También porque estuve pensando en mi amiga que quería leer algo nuevo de los bebés desde el mes pasado y me propuse terminar esto para que lo lea uwu y también para el fandom krbk que he tenido muy abandonado /3 pero escribir de estos chicos nunca se olvida ni se supera

¡Espero les haya gustado! Los comentarios son bien recibidos y se agradecen desde ya uwu nos vemos en lo próximo que haga~

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
